RP: Batavi Revolution
This is a revolution, staged by Batavi revolutionaries in the Chatti conquered Batavi camp. Part 1 Keffy Palazzo Gustaf was simply running the area, occasionally checking out tax reports, training volunteers, etcetera, when he suddenly heard the roar of several angry citizens, as he promptly headed to where he heard it, guarded by a small group of Chatti warriors. XxGodZerxesxX Citizens begin to rally up Batavian racial members, and begin to riot. The riot begins getting rough and the Batavians begin attacking guards. The Batavians are using their fists, no real damage is being done at the moment. Keffy Palazzo Gustaf was surprisd they legitimately started a riot, threats and comfort kept them mostly in line besides a few lawbreakers, but an entire riot?.. He calmly ordered his men to arrest the bastards assaulting the guards, he didnt want an even more bigger riot on his hands later, better arrest than murder. XxGodZerxesxX After seeing a few down, the Batavians begin fleeing back into the city. They begin salvaging some surplus wood, and rusted tools. They stand tall and proud as they have a line of rebels equipped and ready to battle. "Give us our land!" A Batavian elder shouts before they get violent. Keffy Palazzo His men were woefully unprepared to fully handle the pressure of any legitimate rebellion, as the elite troops were all situated in the main camp, this place would only receive elie troops to be used in flanking attacks on the Romans. Both sides surprisingly had casualities, the Chatti a bit less of course. He quickly sent a messanger for reinforcements from the main camp, as the Batavi area was heavily undefended. XxGodZerxesxX "Fine!" The elderly man shouts. "Charge---!" His voice cracks up as he begins to cough, as well as so. The battle has begun. The Rebels start ambushing the clearly unprepared soldiers, as well as that, they begin lighting things on fire with the torches they had found and lit inside the salvaged tools. Keffy Palazzo His men slowly walked back, their shields raised and throwing flammable materials into the flames, if they were going to retreat to the more protected areas, they could at least ensure the bastards werent gaining anything. XxGodZerxesxX Batavians begin clashing and bashing the shields. Sticks are snapping, the rusted tools are being broke down by the hits. The relize it isn't working and a few Batavias actually think, and they run around the back with the rusted tools and sticks. Keffy Palazzo Gustaf quickly ordered the soldiers to "unflap" against the soldiers smashing into the sides. Causing a "layer" of troops to suddenly change position, creating a much longer front area for the army, and dealing heavy casualities to the rebels. Before the "flap" went back to its place. XxGodZerxesxX As this is seen, in anger a Batavian runs his full speed. The man leaps up to a shild, in attempt to get within the layer with his pitchfork. The man, in mid air hits his foot on a shield causing him to faceplant into a shield, cutting his skull, killing him. After the witness of this, the Batavians give up and run from within the camp. They get away into outside lands of the camp. Keffy Palazzo With the riot quelled, Gustaf immediately put the soldiers to training drills and high alert, in case another happens soon. Category:Role-Play Category:Battles Category:Pages added by Keffy Palazzo Category:Finished RP's